Dude, We Have A Sister
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Sam and Dean get a phone call from one of John's lovers, they go visit her and find out that they have a half sister who has a weird gift. Will Sam and Dean grow closer to their sister or will they just let her go forever? Please and read and review!


Supernatural: "Dude, We Got A Sister?"

Characters:

Sam Winchester

Dean Winchester

Chace Winthrop

Rosa Winthrop

Leigha D'Mico

It's a Monday morning and Sam and Dean are in a local diner in a small town of Oregon, they had a case to work on and finished. They sit down at a table, just as the waitress walks by with menus. She looks at them, she's a woman in her mid thirties, blue eyes, a beautiful woman. She holds out her pen and paper.

Kathleen: "Hi, i'm Kathleen. I'll be your waitress this morning. Do you want to start of with coffee?"

Sam: "Yes. For the both of us, please."

Kathleen: "Sure. Just take a minute to look over the menu while i'm getting that."

Dean and Sam look over the menu.

Dean: "I was thinking we head to Vegas, go roll some dice, have sex with strippers. You know it's legal right?"

Sam: "Dean. I'm tired of your sexcapades. Can we just go some place to hang out?"

Dean: "Ok. But it's legal in Vegas."

They put the menus down and look at each other.

Sam: "Isn't my turn anyway to pick the vacation spot?"

Dean: "No. Ok, it is. But do you know how long it's been, since I've been to Vegas."

Sam: "Let's order and talk about this some more after breakfeast."

The waitress comes back with two cups of coffee puts each one in front of the boys, she keeps glaring off at Dean. He smiles at her, she smiles back.

Kathleen: "So what can I get for you boys?"

Sam: "I'll just have the works. Eggs scrambled."

Kathleen: "And what about you?"

Dean: "Why don't you pick for me?"

Kathleen: "Two Works coming right up."

She says walking away letting Dean check out her butt.

Dean: "You know, we could stay here a little longer."

Sam: "Sexcapades."

Dean: "Hey, i'm keeping myself busy."

A cell phone starts ringing. Sam doesn't recongize the ring.

Sam: "What phone is that?"

Dean: "Dads. I kept in case of emergencies."

He says going into his jacket pocket and pulling out the cell phone, answering it.

Dean: "Hello."

Rosa: "Hi, i'm looking for John Winchester. I think my house is haunted and I really need some assisstance. Please send him as soon as possible. It's Rosa Winthrop."

She says a little sexy and then hangs up.

Sam: "Who was that? What did they need?"

Dean: "Someone named Rosa Winthrop. That name seems fimilar"

Sam: "It's in dad's address book. She's from New Orleans."

Dean: "Rosa from Nawlins. What month is it?"

Sam: "May. Mardi Gras was three months ago."

Dean: "Damn I miss all the action. Looks like we're going to Nawlins."

Sam: "I guess so."

Winthrop Household. Rosa is hanging up the phone and looking at her daughter, Chace. Rosa is a beautiful brunette with her hair hanging past her shoulders beautifully, her brown eyes are perfect to get lost into. Chace looks a lot like her mother, she has shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and a very athletic body, she's wearing a neckless that says "daddy's girl".

Chace: "Why is it when you call dad, you have to use the sexy voice?"

Rosa: "Because I like using the sexy voice."

She says doing again.

Chace: "And hanging up on him before he can say anything. Is that to make sure he comes, suspence."

Rosa: "Exactly. You are so like your mother, it's not even funny."

Chace: "What do I get from dad?"

Rosa: "Your smile, your adventureness, and your runnging-away-ness."

Chace: "You are so crazy. I'm going to Leigha's tonight. I'l try to be home tomorrow."

She says grabbing her bag and heading out of the door. They live in the suburbs of New Orleans, a city called Harvey in a beautiful one story house on Stall Blvd. Rosa walks out the door watching her daughter head to her chevy truck.

Rosa: "Drive careful, please. You know I hate that rugged old truck of yours that you like so much."

Chace: "I will. I promise."

She says getting into her old truck. Chace's cell rings and she answers it, just as her mother walks back into the house shutting the door.

Chace: "Hello."

Leigha: "Where are you, Chace?"

Chace: "On my way. We're still on for tonight, right?"

Leigha: "Of course. You know I can't say no to you."

Chace: "I know. I'm leaving now."

Leigha: "Bye."

She says starting up her truck, hangs up her phone and looks at the mirror. Looking into her eyes, we see John's eyes as well. View on Dean looking into the review mirror, we see his eyes and then we see him driving down the street.

Dean: "It took us two days, but we've finally made it. Now where the hell is this chicks house?"

Sam: "Dean, stop trying to rush things to get to Vegas. Like I told you, i'm picking the vacation spot."

Dean: "Whatever. Vegas."

He says wanting this really bad. They pull up into the drive way and get out, they walk up to the door and Sam knocks. Chace answers the door, today she has her hair down light make up on, a short skirt and a black tank with a skull on it. She looks like a typical rocker chick.

Chace: "Can I help you?"

Dean: "We're looking for Rosa Winthrop."

Chace: "Mom..."

She says calling her mom,

Rosa: "Coming...."

She says walking towards the door looking at the guest at her door. Chace looks at her mother, after looking at them.

Chace: "I'm going to Leigha's house, I don't know when i'll be back."

Rosa: "Be careful."

Chace heads to her car and leaves, Rosa looks at Sam and Dean.

Rosa: "Can I help you?"

Sam: "Mrs. Winthrop..."

Rosa: "Miss..."

She says correcting him.

Rosa: "Please, come in, take a seat."

She says showing them to the couch, Sam and Dean sit down after coming in and shutting the door, Rosa sits on the chair next to the couch. Sam looks at her as he talks to her.

Sam: "I'm sorry, Miss Winthrop. Did you call John Winchester's phone saying you were haunted?"

Rosa: "Yes, that was our cover, whenever I wanted to see him I would call and say that, where is he?"

Dean: "He's dead."

Rosa: "Dead."

She says shocked. She couldn't believe the love of her life was dead, gone. Her daughter's father isn't around for her anymore.

Rosa: "How do you know, who are you?"

Sam: "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

Rosa recongizes the names and looks at them.

Rosa

"Sam and Dean. OMG! I should have recongized

the pictures. You're so grown."

Dean

"He talked about us?"

Sam

"How did you two meet?"

Rosa: "It was over twenty years ago, he came down for a job and we met on Bourban St. I was a typical widow and your father, as well. We started talking about our dead loved ones and he told me well, he hunted ghost, monsters, i belived him right away. I don't know why I did, but I did. We had a long distance relationship. We call all the time and he'd come when he had free time, to visit me and his daughter."

Sam and Dean reflect on that word, daughter. Sam looks at Rosa, it takes Dean a while to realize what she says and he looks at her.

Dean: "You mean, your daughter, is..."

Sam: "We have a sister."

Rosa: "Yes. I wanted your father to tell you two, but he said it would complicate things. And it would distract you."

Dean's just sitting there in shock, he doesn't know what to say. Sam looks at Rosa.

Rosa: "Why don't you boys stay here tonight. I'll make a homemade dinner and you can meet Chace. Offically."

Dean: "That sounds great. We can meet our sister."

He feels weird saying that word, like he's dreaming.

View on Chace and her friend, Leigha walking around in a cemetary. Leigha is a beautiful girl with black hair and green eyes. She's a worrier. She is always looking out for her bestfriend.

Leigha: "Chace, don't you think it's ridiculous doing this."

Chace: "No, and it's only going to take a minute."

Leigha: "I swear on... I swear...I promise one day, I hope we don't get hurt. But you, your just trying to get hurt. Looking for things you sense. I really hope your really mentally retarted because then this would totally make sense."

Chace stops walking, Leigha stops as well. Chace looks at her friend for what she just said.

Chace: "So you think i'm crazy. I sensed evil here. I can feel it."

Leigha: "It's a cemetary. They probably have murders here. That's the evil your sensing."

Chace is staring at the gravestone behind her friends back. She looks at it, Leigha looks at her.

Leigha: "What are you..?"

She says turning around and seeing that she's staring at a grave that says "Chace Ramirez RIP 1965 - 1993 Beloved Brother & Son." Chace walks by it, leans down and touches the name.

Leigha: "Who's that?"

Chace: "That's my uncle. He was killed when I was a baby."

Leigha: "I'm sorry."

Chace: "My mom named me after him. She said that she loved her brother that much, so she'll always have a reminder of him for even when he was gone. I barely remember him."

She says getting comfortable, she sits down and removes her hand. Leigha walks by her and sits in front of her.

Leigha: "You were a baby. Your not going to remember someone from that long ago."

Chace:"I know. I just miss 'em you know."

Leigha: "Yeah."

Chace: "I wish my dad would hurry up and come here. I miss his hugs. I always get my way when he's here, you know. He spoils his little girl."

Leigha: "So, are we done? Can we go back to my house and have acutally have a slumber party like we keep telling our moms. We are never going to find monsters, so stop trying to look for them."

Chace: "Sure."

Chace and Leigha get up, and start walking off. Something is watching them as they leave. Chace can still sense it, she looks around but doesn't see anything. View on her and Leigha at the D'Mico household, they are sitting in Leigha's bedroom. Chace is sitting on the bed, on her lap top and Leigha's laying on the bed, flipping through the TV channels.

Chace: "I'm so confused. What is it that wasn't there?"

Leigha: "What?"

She says looking at her friend stopped on a local channel.

Leigha: "What are you talking about?"

Chace: "At the cemetary. There was something there. I just know it. I'm looking up information on what it could've been, but i'm not finding anything."

Leigha: "What website are you on?"

Chace: ", this is where I always go for information."

Leigha: "You are so crazy."

A breaking news report comes on the TV.

Reporter: "This is a breaking news report. Another body has been dug up at a local cemetary, this time the head, right arm and left leg were missing from it. There's no information on who could be doing this or why, the local police are stumped. This was the fourth body found like that, in this one cemetary, this month. Anyone who knows any kind of information call the local crime stoppers."

Leigha: "That is disgusting."

Chace: "I bet you that was the one that we were at."

Leigha: "Why would you say that?"

Chace: "Because I told you I sensed evil there. Something was there watching us."

Leigha: "Ok, yeah, Chace. Something was watching us. Stop acting paranoid."

Chace: "I am not acting paranoid, i'm just gifted. I don't know why, but I just know I am. I was meant to sense evil, ever since I was little I could tell if evil was around me."

Leigha: "How do you know if evil was around you?"

Chace: "Do you remember Mr. Clarke, the guy who lived next to me for like three years?"

Leigha: "Ok. Just because he was a child molester doesn't prove anything."

Chace: "Ms. Nixon. The school librarian, she was stealing money from the school. I knew it before they even found out."

Leigha: "Lucky guess."

Chace: "I can go on and on if you don't stop me."

Leigha: "But I will stop you. Ok your gifted. Then tell me who's digging up those dead bodies and stealing body parts?"

Chace: "Not who. What."

Leigha: "What, what?"

Chace: "It's not human. I can sense that, too. Or atleast not anymore."

Leigha: "Now your just freaking me out."

Chace's cell phone starts playing "Without You" by Hinder. She answers it.

Chace: "Hey mom."

Rosa: "Hey, baby. I'm making a home made dinner for us and I really hope you can come home and spend time with us."

Chace: "Dad's home? I'm coming."

She says with some excitement in her voice, hanging up the phone before her mother could answer her.

Chace: "I'm cutting our "slumber party" short, my dad's home and I want to spend some time with him before he has to go again."

She says picking up her lap top and putting it in it's case.

Leigha: "Sure. I'm used to you bailing on me whenever he comes to town. Call me later, then."

Chace: "Bye."

She says heading for the door and leaving. View on Sam and Dean talking in the bathroom.

Dean: "This is weird, why would dad have a relationship with that woman, have a daughter and never tell us? We are his first born."

He says in a low voice so that Rosa doesn't hear them talking. They decieded to try to get to know their dead father's girlfriend and half sister.

Sam: "She said that it would distract us from hunting. Think about it Dean, if you knew we had a sister would you have kept your head straight during fights."

Dean thinks about it.

Dean: "But still, a sister. Someone we're going to have to protect. Attend a wedding. The whole nine yards."

Dean says sitting on the toliet seat, putting his head down.

Sam: "I know we have a sister. It's going to be a hard adjustment but it's not like she's going to be hunting with us. We're just going to visit, on occasions and yes, attend a wedding sometime in the future, when she falls in love. We have a sister."

Dean lifts his head up and looks at Sam.

Dean: "Dude, we have a sister."

There's a knock on the bathroom door.

Rosa: "Sam, Dean. Chace is here."

Sam opens the door and looks at Rosa, she's dressed in a floral print dress.

Sam: "We're coming. We were just talking."

Rosa: "I know. It's a lot to adjust to. We'll be waiting."

Rosa leaves them alone, Chace is excited.

Chace: "Dad's in the bathroom."

She says walking into the house and looking at her mother.

Rosa: "No, it's someone else."

Chace: "Where's dad? I thought he was here. I want to see him."

Rosa: "Chace, something happened."

Dean and Sam walk out the bathroom.

Dean: "John's dead."

Chace: "How do you know, who are these guys?"

She says shocked, not wanting to believe what Dean just said.

Dean: "We're his sons, we watched him die."

Chace: "You don't know what your talking about. This can't be true, my dad isn't dead. Where the hell is he?"

Chace says getting upset.

Sam: "We aren't lying Chace, we're your brothers why would we lie to you?"

She's upset, almost crying. She heads to the door and leaves, she heads out the house and to her truck, she gets and leaves. They all head to the door about to stop her but realize they need to let her cry.

Rosa: "She has to cool down and let everything sink in. She'll come to us."

Sam: "Is that truck even safe?"

Rosa: "Yes. I always stop worrying after I check it out myself every other weekend. Your father taught me a few things about cars. He was a good man and we loved him."

Dean: "Why was he such a family man with you two?"

Rosa: "Only when he was here. Which was every couple of years a few weeks or days at a time. But we would always talk on the phone. He would call to wish me or Chace a happy birthday, or call to tell us that he loved us. But no matter what he was always there for Chace. No matter what she needed."

She says walking to the livingroom. Sam and Dean follow her, Sam closes the door.

Sam: "How did he tell her that he hunted? Did he?"

Rosa: "My family, we're witches. Good magical witches, we have powers, well atleast she does. I gave mine away to marry my husband before he died. Chace has a sense that tells her if someone is good, evil, dead, alive, if the person is magical. She sensed that her father was keeping a secret when she was about ten she just figured it out herself, accepted it right away, like me."

Dean: "So she's gifted."

Rosa: "Yeah. Your father was worried about her when I told him about my family. He thought something would happen to her. But she's fine, perfect. Except for now."

Sam: "So dad has two gifted children."

Dean: "I'm still trying to get over the fact that we have a sister. Not the fact that i'm the only sibling that's not a mutant."

View on Chace, she's sitting by her uncles grave at the grave yard. She's crying, she can't beleive her dad's dead, especially when she needs him. She wants to hug him, tell him that she loves him and needs him. Not her brothers! She doesn't want brothers, she liked being an only child. It was better that way, before she knew about them. She found out about her brothers, five years ago before he left to go on another trip. Her dad sat her down and said that he loved her and everything wasn't going to change, but she had two older brothers who didn't know about her. But when they found out they were going to come and visit and take care of her when he's gone. Gone. Did he mean dead? Was this foreshadowed? Had he known he was going to die? She's so confused and sad, and tired. All the stress of this day has made her tired. Her cell phone starts ringing. This time it's Saving Abel "Addicted", she doesn't look at the ID she just answers it.

Leigha: "Why is your mom calling me asking if your at my house? Where are you?"

Chace: "I'm at the cemetary. My dad's dead. And my brothers told me."

Leigha: "Brothers. When have you had brothers?"

Chace: "Since today, apparently."

Leigha: "I'm coming. Wait for me."

Chace: "No. I'm fine. Just stay home and don't tell my mom or them where i'm at. Please. I'm not in the mood for them."

Leigha: "Chace. Chace."

Chace's hangs up her phone and falls asleep. She's passed out, we see a shadow walking by Chace, picking her up and bringing her to a dark room, laying her on a table. Later that night, Chace still hasn't come home and they are worried. Rosa, Dean and Sam have been calling everyone in Chace's phone book, looking all around for her. They are worried. Leigha walks into the house and sees them all worried about Chace's she won't answer her phone.

Rosa: "Leigha.. have you seen heard from Chace today?"

Leigha: "Earlier, we talked. She isn't home?"

Rosa: "No. She ran out when she found out her dad was dead."

Leigha: "O, My God. That's why she was upset."

Dean: "What did she tell you?"

Dean says getting concerned for his "little sister."

Leigha: "Just that she didn't want me to tell you guys where she was. But I'm a little concerned, if she's not home, she might be hurt."

Sam: "Where did she say she was?"

Sam says in a harsh tone towards Leigha.

Leigha: "At the cemetary."

She says jumping a little, scared, she hasn't anyone this concerned for her friend. She's never actually seen her friend acting like this.

Dean: "Which one?"

Leigha: "I don't...I don't know..."

Sam: "This is our sister, tell us which one she's at!"

Leigha: "We were there earlier. I'll bring you."

Sam, Dean and Leigha head towards the door, they look at Rosa.

Rosa: "I'm going to stay in case she comes home or if I hear anything. Let me know what happens once you find something out."

Sam: "We will."

View on Chace tried up a table, her arms and legs strapped down, her mouth taped shut. She's awoke and is looking around. She's getting freaked, there's body parts all over the place and other "victums" around the room, either tied up or dead already. She's getting really scared.

The creature/person that got her looks almost deformed. He could look like a real person if he had a left arm, a nose and something other small things. She wants to cry, but can't. This thing walks by her and looks her over. He walks by her head.

Creature: "I'm not sure which thing I really need most. Your arm, brain or heart."

She gets freaked out. But then they hear someone else that is in the room make some noise. The thing walks by that person and deals with them for a bit on another table. Figuring out that he wants this persons arm. He rips it off out of place on that person, his left arm of course. Blood is pouring out of the guy. The creature/person then puts the arm where it would be placed on his body and it heals quickly to look like it wasn't his at all. Chace sees this out of the cornor of her eyes and is getting scared even more and regretting leaving the house.

View on them pulling up and parking in front of the cemetary in the Impala. Dean's looking at the cemetary, it's a looking a little creepy.

Dean: "Why in the hell did you two come to a cemetary?"

Leigha: "She said she sensed evil here. I told her there were murders buried here. She might've came back to try to find the evil."

Sam: "I hope it didn't find her."

Sam and Dean get out of the car, Leigha tries to get out on Sam's side.

Sam: "Stay in the car, Leigha. We don't want nothing to happen to you, too."

Leigha: "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Dean: "Just get in the car. Stay there."

He says in almost a yelling voice, scaring her.

Leigha: "Ok."

She gets back in and shuts the door. Sam and Dean shuts their doors and heads to the trunk to get some weapons. They both grab big guns and then head inside the cemetary.

Dean: "Chace."

He says calling her name. They are looking around for her.

Sam: "Chace."

They continue to look for her. Dean hears a scream and sees that its coming from something in the back of the cemetary, it looks like a stairs heading down somewhere.

Dean: "Sam. This way."

Sam follows Dean to this room and they walk down quietly. They see dead people around the room, body parts. They see a person/creature thing standing over something. They then see that it's their sister.

Dean: "Just start shooting."

So they both start shooting, this creature turns around and looks at them while they both are shooting it. He's just walking closer to them, nothing's wrong with it.

Sam: "It's not working."

Dean: "Keep shooting."

Dean grabs a knife that he has attached in a thing on his ankle. He starts stabbing the thing. Sam stopped when Dean gets in the way. One more stab in the heart a really hard time, and he's dead!

Dean and Sam then rush to Chace and start untying her. Once she's untied, she hugs them both at the same time.

Chace: "I'm so sorry for the way I acted earlier. I just, I just didn't want brothers. I wanted my dad."

Dean: "We understand."

Sam notices that "that thing" started to slice her open, she has a cut on her stomach.

Sam: "We should get you to the hospital."

He says picking her arm and carrying her to the car. She has her arms around his shoulders, arms laying on him. Relaxing, a little.

Chace: "Thank you."

She tells Sam.

Two days later. Chace is out of the hospital, healing up pretty good. She's at home, sitting on her bed looking through pictures of her and her father, when Sam and Dean walk into the room. She looks up from the photobook.

Chace: "Hey."

Dean:"Hey."

Sam: "How are you feeling?"

Chace: "Pretty good. Do you want to see pictures of me and dad?"

Dean: "You have pictures?"

He says almost a little jealous.

Chace: "Yeah, mom was always a picture person. I bet before you two leave today she's going to want to take one."

Sam: "Can we see the pictures?"

Chace: "Sure."

Sam and Dean walk by her on the bed, sitting down on each side of her. She flips to the begining of the book. It has a picture of her as a baby and John holding her.

Chace: "My mom said that he wasn't even here for my birth. But showed up when I was three months old. He missed a lot of my important moments. My first walk, words, my first loose tooth. You guys must've had the better life."

The next picture is of Chace at five years old her and John are sitting on the couch, Chace on his lap. Then they next one is of her at eight, they're both sitting at the park. The last picture was the last one that they taken together, she was fourteen, John's putting a neckless on her neck. And then the last one is a pose after the neckless is on. They both have big smiles on their faces.

Dean: "Chace, there's something we want to ask you."

Chace looks at her brother. She's still getting used to that, like they are getting used to the fact that they have a sister, to protect, to hunt with.

Chace: "What is it?"

Dean: "You know that we're hunters. We kill evil things."

Chace: "Yeah. It was what dad did."

She looks at Sam when he starts talking.

Sam: "Well, we could use your ability with us. We were wondering if you wanted to start helping us. To get to know us better and actually help people."

Chace: "You want my help."

She starts thinking about that, leaving her mom, her bestfriend, to get to know her brothers.

Dean: "You can always come home when you want."

Chace: "I'll do it. You are my brothers, I want to get to know you better and know what your lives were like living with dad. And I don't want to do it over the phone. I'll go with you."

Sam: "You do know you'll be in danger, facing death every time."

Chace: "I die almost every two days. I'm used to it by now."

She says making a little joke, but being a little serious.

Dean: "We plan on leaving at 6."

They get off the bed and look at her.

Sam: "Be ready to leave then."

They walk out the door and head to the kitchen and see Rosa setting plates on the table.

Rosa: "Hey, boys. Can I talk to you for a second?"

They walk by her.

Rosa: "I want to let you know if you ever need a stable home life. Some place to always come back to. You can come here, make this your home. Your father sure did. So what did Chace say?"

Sam: "She said she come."

Rosa: "That's... that's great."

She says a little upset. She didn't want her daughter risking her life everyday. But she knew she was going to be with her brothers and they would protect her.

Rosa: "Y'all better not bring my daughter back in box."

She says crying a little almost not joking.

Sam: "We promise we won't."

View on them later that day, Chace is wearing jeans and a rockstar tee on, she also has her bags packed. She two bags with her clothes, tooth brush, hair brush, the essentials. She puts them by the door, she looks at her friend. Sam and Dean bring Chace's bags to the car and then walk by the house.

Leigha: "I'm going to miss you, Chace."

She says hugging her friend.

Chace: "I'm going to call you everyday and i'll send post cards. I promise."

They stop hugging each other. Rosa walks by her daughter.

Rosa: "Are you going to do the same for me?"

She says getting a hug from her daughter.

Chace: "I promise."

They stop hugging and Rosa looks at her daughter and Sam and Dean.

Rosa: "Let me get a picture of you three before you go."

Sam/Dean: "Sure."

Rosa: "Come sit on the couch."

Chace, Sam and Dean walk to the couch. Chace sits the middle, Sam on her left and Dean on her right. They look like a family. Rosa walks in front of them with the camera and takes a picture of the three of them, together.

THE END!

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF CHACE, THEIR SISTER, AND WANT MORE. LET ME KNOW. AND I'LL CONTINUE. I PROMISE!!!


End file.
